grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula Must Die!
Dracula Must Die! is the 16th episode from season 7 of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Summary When vampire hunter, Lionel Van Helsing prepares to kill Dracula, Billy, Mandy, and Grim arrive to stop him since Dracula is just senile and harmless. Van Helsing reveals the source of his hatred: in the past, he and Dracula were best friends, until Dracula used his irresistible dance moves to the woman of Lionel's dreams and they both got married. Lionel’s heart was broken and he decided that he would kill Dracula for stealing his woman. After Billy and Mandy express surprise at Dracula being married and wonder what happened to his wife, Irwin's paternal grandmother comes in and reveals that she's Dracula's wife. Grim and the kids realize that, by extension, this means that Dracula is Irwin's paternal grandfather (his dad's dad), meaning that Irwin's 1/2-mummy, 1/4-vampire and only 1/4-human and that Irwin's dad is 1/2-vampire and 1/2-human. Mandy confirms Irwin's vampire heritage by spraying garlic butter in his after he tries to impress her with her newfound knowledge on his vampire heritage. When Dick questions Tanya on why she never revealed this to him and the rest of their family, Tanya claims that she didn't want her son to be hurt by his father seemingly abandoning them. Dracula's offended by this and explains what really caused him to leave her and their son. He reveals that after doing yard work, he turned into a bat and was attacked by Tanya who didn't realize it was him. Dracula was terrified of her after the attack and immediately ran off. After the flashback, Tanya states she didn't know he could turn into a bat and apologizes as he is disappointed by her now aged appearance. After realizing that he's probably a lot better off than Dracula, Van Helsing struts out, but Dracula's unsatisfied with his newfound family of nerds and begs Van Helsing to put him out of his misery. That night, Dracula's eating dinner with his family when he expresses the desire to put more salt in his potatoes--Tanya tells him not to, pointing out that his doctor told him that he needs to cut back on salt in his diet. Dracula protests this, but Tanya ultimately intimidates him into obeying. Dick's amazed by his mother forcing Dracula to do something as Irwin smiles at the new development. Credits * '''Story and Storyboard by: '''C. H. Greenblatt * '''Directed by: '''Juli Hashiguchi and Eddy Houchins Trivia *More about Irwin's family is revealed. **Irwin's grandmother's first name is revealed to be "Tanya" and she is the wife of Dracula. **Dracula is revealed to be the father of Dick, making him Irwin's paternal grandfather. **This heritage makes Dick half-vampire and human. ** These bloodlines along with Irwin's mummy heritage, makes Irwin more supernatural than human, thus explaining his survival from his frequent abuse in the series. *Tanya admits that she didn't realize that vampires (or at least Dracula) can turn into bats. *This episode reveals that not only is Irwin half mummy but half vampire as well. **Mandy sprays garlic butter in Irwin's face to confirm that he's part vampire, since vampires hate garlic. Gallery es:¡Drácula Debe Morir! Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7